Chapter 041
The Older Sister's Feelings is the forty-first chapter of the Freezing series, third chapter of Volume 7 and third chapter of the Siblings Arc. Synopsis Satellizer confronts her sister on Louis' presence at the Bali resort. Satellizer and Kazuya later share some wine and when Kazuya leaves, Satellizer is greeted by her brother. Summary The next day, Violet L. Bridget and Satellizer L. Bridget are sitting down to a cup of coffee. The older sister tries to make small talk but ultimately apologizes to her younger sister for not informing her of Louis L. Bridget and admits that she called Louis to come to Bali. When asked by her younger sister as to why, Violet replies that it's because they are family despite coming from different mothers. Violet believes that she should have never have separated because they're family and they shouldn't hide from each other. Since it was her who separated them in the first place, Violet wants to reunite the two so that they can forget the past and reconcile. Violet talks about Holly and sees her as sign that Louis has matured and is a different person. Violet asks "Stella, can you understand... your sister's feelings?" Not wanting to disappoint the only person in her past who has made her feel welcomed among the L. Bridget family, Satellizer replies "I'll try my best, Violet." and it makes Violet happy. Violet jokingly then suggests that should Louis 'whine', Satellizer should scold him with her 'Pandora Powers'. With everything being said, Violet offers Satellizer to enjoy her stay in Bali with Kazuya Aoi. Satellizer is eating near the pool with Kazuya. After Kazuya comments on how beautiful the resort is, he mentions the warm feelings which Satellizer has which are similar to that of Kazuha. Upon being asked by Satellizer, Kazuya tells her about his older sister. Kazuha raised Kazuya since the death of the parents. She had taught Kazuya like a teacher and sacrificed a lot for him. Kazuya had loved her and was very important. Although Kazuya's love for Kazuha is not similar to Louis's love for her, Satellizer misinterprets Kazuya's words and concludes that Kazuya sees her the same way as Louis. Louis arrives and asks Kazuya if he is enjoying his stay. Louis then offers to tell Kazuya everything about Satellizer, from her likes and dislikes all the way to 'the faces she makes in bed', making Satellizer terribly worried and Holly suspicious. Holly orders Louis to leave which he obeys. As they leaves, Kazuya says "You sure have a wonderful brother." and that he is even a little envious of her. It is only then that Kazuya noticed Satellizer has gone pale. Later that night, Satellizer and Kazuya share a toast with one glass of wine each in Satellizer's room. Kazuya leaves because it is already so late. As Satellizer rests, she hears a knock on her door. She first thinks its Kazuya who must have forgotten something in her room but finds Louis. See also Category:Freezing Manga Chapters